A helping hand
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Robin helps Regina with something ;)
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains smut

Robin was just getting back into the castle after him and a few of his men had searched the south end of the forest for any more of the flying monkeys,they had managed to stop three of them from attacking a family's house in the process,he was tired and frustrated,frustrated in the sense that he could not get this one woman to open up to him,in the past his charms had always worked,he wasn't trying to be arrogant but he knew women found him attractive,he had even seen the way Regina,had looked at him when they were walking towards her castle while he was talking to Baelfire,he had told Robin some of the history of Regina,but he had also told Robin that she was trying to not do those things anymore,that she had helped them,Robin had to ask Baelfire if Regina had anyone and he was told that she didn't,he had been attracted to her since the moment he laid eyes on her that day in the forest,and the weeks on end he had felt himself enjoying their barbs at each other,she gave as good as she took,he was attracted to her strength,her passion,the only time she had let that blasted guard down had been when she talked about her son,a son he found out from Baelfire was really his and Emma's,abit complicated at best,she was a true spitfire,the one time she had ever been a loss for words had been the one time he had kissed her,they had been in the library and she had insulted him once again and he had,had enough and he had grabbed her shoulders and just kissed her,she had fought abit for the first few seconds then she had responded with a fire to match his own,after they had come up for oxygen she had looked at him and slapped his face,promising that the next time he attempted to do that,that she would ensure that Roland was the only child he could father,he had just laughed at her,which only infuriated her more,he was walking towards his room,when he was about to pass the Queen's room,he smiled slightly as he was about to pass her door,a few steps past it,he heard something,stopping him in his tracks,he heard Regina let out a moan,thinking he was just going to check to make sure she was ok,he turned and was about to knock when he saw her door was slightly ajar,he walked in slowly,not knowing what he would find on the other side,what he found was the last thing he would of imagined.

Regina was on her bed,her gown was up to her waist,her legs were spread open,and one of her hands was massaging one of her breasts while the other was between her thighs,she was pleasuring herself,he knew it was wrong to watch but he found himself not able to look away,her eyes were closed as her mouth opened and she let out soft moans,Robin felt his pants become three sizes too small,he was about to turn around and leave when he heard.

"Robin"Regina moaned out,Robin looked at her,at her face,she was pleasuring herself in her sleep,but she was calling out his name as she did so,he knew if she had any idea he was watching this she would have sent a fireball at him. Before he knew what he was doing he came over to the side of her bed and sat down gently,she moved the hand that was between her thighs and cupped her other breasts,Robin saw this as an opportunity he was not going to miss,he took his long middle finger and swiped it between her folds,he was rewarded with a moan,she was so wet,on some level he took a little credit,since she had been saying his name while doing this,he then looked at her face,she still had her eyes closed,so he decided to go for it,he then pressed that finger inside of her,she let loose another moan,a louder moan,he then started to work his finger in and out of her,faster and faster,her hips moved as he pleasured her with his finger.

"Yesss,Robin,moreeee"Regina said as Robin smiled more,she desired him,as much as she may pretend in public that she could not stand him,she obviously desired him,he took his thumb and rubbed her clit as he pumped his finger in and out even more,he could tell she was about to cum,and he inserted two fingers inside of her,he then leaned up with his head and put it by her ear and whispered.

"Cum for me Regina"Robin said as her orgasm started and she let out even louder moans,not wanting anyone except him to enjoy this,he leaned down and was about to kiss her,when he saw that her eyes were open,they were full of desire,she looked in his eyes as he did hers,he put his lips on hers silencing some of the moans,her hands were clutching the sheets as finally came down from the high he had put her on.

"So should I be in fear of my manhood milady"Robin said,remembering her promise if he attempted to kiss her.

"Only if I ever hear of what happened here tonight from anyone else"Regina said.

"Rest in no fear that I would ever want anyone else to know the moans you make when you are having an orgasm,no one but myself"Robin said as he kissed her neck,she moved her head allowing his easy access.

"One question milady"Robin said as he leaned back to look at her face.

"Only one"Regina said,straightening some of her clothing.

"For now,how long have you been pleasing yourself thinking of me while doing so"Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"For awhile now"Regina said.

"Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret milady"Robin said as he leaned in to her ear to whisper.

"I have had many a thought about you,when I'm alone,and tonight gave me just a small sample of what I hope will be more"Robin said.

"Guess you will just have to wait and see"Regina said as she gave him a push back,indicating him to leave.

"Good night milady,and I hope you have sweet dreams,i know I will"Robin said as he moved in for one last kiss and then he got up and headed towards the door,a smile on his face as he looked at her once more.

"Oh and milady,you taste delicious"Robin said as he took his long finger and put it in his mouth and licked it,at the look in her face he smiled and left the room,his determination as strong as ever,he was going to win this lady.

Not sure if I will continue this or not.I love reviews if you like the story,thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning,Regina was making her ways downstairs and ran into Robin in the hallway.

"Good day your majesty"Robin said,bowly slightly

"What do you want thief"Regina said,rolling her eyes,but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Well to be honest,I will take more of what I had last night"Robin said,with a smile,his dimples showing.

"Then come to my bedchambers tonight,after dinner"Regina said as she looked to make sure no one was around and she grabbed Robin by his jacket and kissed him,hard,making him stumble back to until he was against the wall,she raised her leg and hooked it around one of his hips,grinding against him,he moaned into her mouth,his arms around her form,before Regina could let things get too out of control,she heard footsteps and pulled back,she straighten herself while Robin tried to catch his breath.

"Robin,could I have a word with you"David said as he came up to the couple.

"Of course"Robin said as he looked at Regina.

"Regina"David said.

"Uncharming"Regina said as she looked at Robin and then walked off,Robin watched her walk away,especially watching the way her hips moved.

"Did I interrupt anything"David said,seeing the tension between them.

"If I said yes would it make any difference"Robin said,honestly.

"When I said the Queen must like you I had no idea she did this much"David said.

"I'm not sure she exactly likes me as much as you think she"Robin said as he stopped talking.

"Wants you"David finished Robin's sentence.

"David,I don't think she would answer me so I'm going to ask you,does she have someone back in your other land"Robin asked,anxious and scared for the answer.

"No Robin,she doesn't, she has been alone for awhile,from what Snow has told me there was someone but neither of them cared for the other"David said thinking of Graham.

"And her marriage to the King"Robin asked.

"Was not wanted by her,her mother caused it to happen,Regina was not happy in the marriage by far "David said.

"How did Regina's mother cause it to happen"Robin asked,wondering how her mother had set that up.

"What I'm going to tell you,you can't let Regina know I'm telling you this,Regina was in love when she was young and the man was murdered by Cora,Regina's mother,she ripped out his heart in front of Regina,it crushed her"David said.

"My gods"Robin said,his heart hurting for Regina.

"It gets worse,Snow had caught Regina with Daniel and accidently let it out that Regina was planning on running away with him,Cora killed him to stop it,and made Regina marry the king,this was the beginning of Regina turning into the Evil Queen and made Regina hate Snow"David said.

"No wonder she doesn't let anyone get close to her"Robin said,finally understanding clealy while Regina had her walls up against anyone getting close to her.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you,but I do wish you luck"David said as the two men walked into the court yard to discuss plans on protecting the castle,after dinner Robin checked on Roland and made sure he was asleep in bed before going to Regina's he knocked softly on Regina's door.

"Come in"Regina called from the other side of her door as Robin opened the door and closed it behind him,he saw Regina standing there in a black nightgown,which accents her breasts perfectly.

"You look ravishing milady"Robin said as he came to stand in front of her.

"Hope you have an appetite left thief"Regina said as she ran one hand over his cheek,down his jawline,then down the front of his shirt,till it stopped at his pants,she gave a pull and pulled him closer to her.

"Starving"Robin replied as he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers,he took one of his hands and put it in her hair,to help hold her head right where he wanted it,she moaned into his mouth as he took his other hand and let pulled her nightgown up,till he had it bunched around her waist,his hand slipped under and she jumped at the first touch of his hands on her,sliding his finger over her clit,rubbing it.

"I always wanted to bed an archer"Regina said as Robin had moved his mouth to her neck,worshipping it.

"And why is that"Robin asked,consumed with passion.

"Nimble fingers"Regina said as he laughed and she walked back till she was at her bed,she laid down on the bed.

"Pleasure your Queen"Regina said as she brought her gown up till she was naked from the waist down,he kneeled down on the bed and put his head between her thighs,pleasuring her,he didn't know exactly what all she wanted from him,but he would do anything she wanted,he didn't know how but feelings for her had started to develop,he was not saying he was head over heels in love with her,but there was something there,and all he knew is that he wanted more.

"I want moreeeee"Regina said as she raised up and tore his shirt off,then her hands went to his pants,he put his hands on hers and removed them and stood up and quickly removed his boots and pants and then quickly got back on the bed with her,he leaned till he was on top of her,she let her legs slide apart and he settled himself between her hips,rubbing his member on her folds,back and forth till he slid inside her,he watched her as he entered her,her eyes opened even more as he started a slow rhythmic thrust,he saw in her eyes,desire for leaned down and caught her lips as she kissed him back,hard she put her hands on his butt,pulling him in even deeper,she wrapped her legs around his hips,he pushed with his feet to get all the way inside her,she kissed his neck,then moved her lips to his ear,grabbing it with her teeth,she heard him moan and thrust harder,she felt herself about to go over the edge.

"Come with me"Regina said as she went flying over the edge,yelling out his name as she did so,Robin quickly followed,empyting himself inside her,filling her womb with his seed,he kissed her lips once more,before he leaned back to look down into her face,into her eyes.

"I have one question milady"Robin said with a smile on his face.

"What's that"Regina said,her mind like a bowl of jello.

"Wasn't this better than just my hand"Robin said as his smiled grew bigger.

"Shut up and kiss me"Regina said as he did exactly that,a few moments later he leaned to his left and drew her with him,her head resting on his chest,her hand on his heart as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
